In an in-vivo sensing system, an in-vivo device, for example, an ingestible device that may move through the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, and that may collect data and transmit the data to a receiver system are known in the art. The in-vivo device, for example, a capsule of a cylindrical shape, may have a wireless telemetry system allowing transmission of desired collected data continuously or as a burst at pre-programmed time intervals via a miniature antenna via radio frequency (RF). The radio transmission is then received by, for example, a small receiver attached to the patient or in a clinic. Data from the receiver is typically transferred to a display unit for an external operator to review. The display unit may include one or more windows for showing image data and other data, typically data derived from calculations preformed by a processor in the receiver, for example, localization data, elapsed time data, and other information.
US 2004/0249291 discloses a display of an average color bar indicating the overall imaging period of images taken in time sequence by a capsule endoscope. A list of checked images in the entire taken images is displayed in a checked-image display field, computation is made to what time during an observation period each checked image corresponds is computed, and a mark is displayed with a scale of the average color bar by a number corresponding to each checked image on the average color bar.
The capsule-type medical device according to US 2003/0023150 is advanced the inside of the somatic cavities and lumens of humans being or animals for conducting examination, therapy, or treatment. The capsule-type medical device comprises a plurality of hard units and a soft linking unit which links the plurality of hard units and has a diameter less than that of any of the hard units, wherein one of the plurality of hard units is different in size from other hard units.